Vida de un Franco-Canadiense
by SalyKon
Summary: En el cannon de Hetalia, Mathew fue criado por Francis y Arthur, pero eso no resulto demasiado bien, como se deja entre ver. ¿Y si se hubiera visto un poco mas de sus relaciones con sus Naciones-padres? (Traducción Autorizada)


Holis a todos los que vayan a leer este fic. Primero que nada aclarando que yo no soy la autora, simplemente voy a traducir la historia. Espero les guste tanto como a mi me gusto.

Autor original: Ashynarr

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío.

Me hacen saber si tengo alguna frase mal traducida.

* * *

**Hello, Goodbye **

El carro se sacudió brevemente cuando se dio la vuelta y topándose con una roca a su paso, el peso de la rueda causo que la roca se disparara a un lado a una distancia corta. Los caballos que tiraban de ella estaban imperturbables, continuando su fácil paso pesado por la carretera vacía con corrección mínima del conductor sentado detrás de ellos.

Las dos personas en el interior del carro apenas observaron el incidente más de lo que el hombre fuera, después de haber experimentado muchas protuberancias similares durante su viaje y estaban muy conscientes de ese hecho. El hombre mayor, conocido por algunos como Arthur Kirkland y un puñado como Inglaterra, miró los documentos en sus manos, aparentemente ignorando a la persona sentada frente a él.

Del mismo modo, el hombre más joven - apenas en la adolescencia, - miró hoscamente por la ventana a los campos que pasan lentamente, tratando de ignorar su compañero, incluso al precio de un silencio tenso. Su nombre era Mathieu Kirkland (nee Bonnefoy) - también conocida como la Nueva Francia o Canadá - y él no estaba satisfecho con su situación actual.

_'Mandarme con el enemigo sólo para poner fin a una guerra estúpida en Europa,'_ murmuro en su mente, haciendo que sus labios se presionaran juntos. _'Debería haber adivinado que Francis haría cualquier cosa para mantener esas islas de las que tanto hablaban._ _Colonia favorita, mi culo. — _

Aunque la nación de Francia se había disculpado bastante cuando el acuerdo se cerro, Mathieu sabía que su _pap_ \- su ex cuidador, tenía un atavismo de alivio en sus ojos. Probablemente por no tener que escuchar a la colonia.

(En el fondo de su corazón, admitía que estaba siendo injusto, pero la herida de la traición y el golpe estaban aún demasiado fresco y enconada como para permitirse a sí mismo reconocer ese pensamiento.)

— Sabes, — habló Arthur, todavía se centrado en sus documentos. — Al menos podrías fingir estar agradecido por lo que he hecho por ti hasta ahora. —

Mathieu apretó los dientes, pero se negó a morder el anzuelo.

La nación más vieja continuó: — Yo podría haber hecho algo peor que solo mantenerte bajo mi control; ¿Recuerdas que te he criado como católico? —

— Mm —. Sabía que Arthur podría cambiar fácilmente la religión oficial de su tierra, en caso de que quisiera. Ese hecho había dejado a la colonia en espera de que así fuera.

— Además, esto último terminará con las escaramuzas fronterizas entre tú y Alfred, que es algo, que estoy seguro ustedes dos están deseando. —

_Alfred._ Qué nombre tan absolutamente poco elegante y feo. Supuso que se ajustaba a una colonia británica monótona y típica, a pesar de que no podía reconciliar la idea con sus tenues recuerdos, de alguien llorando a todo pulmón mientras sostenía a un conejo.

— _Kanata — _ _Una imagen en el espejo de ojos ligero rió, corrió a su sitio en la orilla del río._ _ — ¡Kanata, vamos a jugar! — _

Mathieu negó con la cabeza. Esos días se habían ido, los niños que ambos habían sido con él, y era estúpido perder algo que nunca iba a volver. Lo más que podía esperar era una animosidad tibia después de su reciente batalla, no importa cuánto Arthur desechara los eventos como una riña. Tal vez en unos años podrían llevarse mejor, pero para la colonia esperar otra cosa, era tan estúpido como él esperaría de los británicos.

_-Eres Británica ahora, sin embargo ',_ le recordó su mente.

— _Todavía no —,_ le replicó con grimas, incapaz de negar lo inevitable de la situación, pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

— Veo que no puedes tomarte la molestia de prestar atención, incluso cuando son tus superiores los que hablan, — Lo interrumpió bruscamente Arthur, arrastrando a Mathieu de sus pensamientos. Índigo junto al verde, una doble desaprobación alcanzada en segundos. — Esperemos que puedas mejorar tus modales con tu hermano o al menos aprender un decente ingles. —

_¿Nuevo_ hermano? Mathieu resopló, todavía maravillado por la forma en que ninguna de las naciones más antiguas parecía darse cuenta de que las dos colonias que encontraron sospechosamente cerca unos de otros con recelo y miradas similares ya habían estado en contacto antes de que hubieran estado separados por cientos de kilómetros entre sus nuevos dominios.

Arthur, por supuesto, lo mal interpreto, frunciendo el ceño aún más ferozmente. — No pienses por un segundo, que dudaré en revocar mis misericordias anteriores si no pones de tu parte en lo del tratado. Es posible que hayas salido con tal falta de respeto, mientras estuviste bajo el cuidado de la rana, pero no voy a aceptar esa actitud hacia mí. ¿Entiendes? —

— Si señor. — respondió en voz baja Mathieu, logrando mantener la mayor parte de la molestia en su voz. En serio, uno pensaría que Mathieu estaba considerando una rebelión o algo así, con lo tenso que el británico estaba siendo.

Él era una colonia, e incluso si lo odiaba, sabía cuál era su lugar en el mundo.

Arthur pareció aceptar la respuesta, dejando que su mirada de desaprobación al canadiense un poco más antes de regresar a sus documentos, el carro regreso a hosco silencio, mientras se sacudió y sacudió en adelante.

~ 0 ~ 0 ~

Mathieu había creído, más comprensible, que la casa de Alfred no sería mucho más grande que la suya. Tal vez unas cuantas habitaciones extras, seguro, ya que el clima era más cálido y la tierra más estables, pero _esto_ -

— ¡Mathew, date prisa! — lo llamo Arthur desde la puerta principal de la mansión de dos pisos, un poco a un lado para permitir que los seres humanos que había contratado temporalmente llevaran el equipaje desde el carro a adentro.

Aun con la ingestión y mirando por encima del enorme lugar de nuevo, lentamente se dirigió hacia el lado de Arthur, dejándose dentro y fuera del camino de los trabajadores. La sala principal parecía extenderse para siempre, y con un toque se obligó a mirar a la sala de espera, estaba de pie frente a su lugar.

_Tabernac,_ ¿cómo _era_ su hermano?

Como si sus pensamientos lo hubieran convocado, Mathieu acababa de capturar el sonido de unos pies estampándose contra el suelo antes de que un borrón azul y rubio patinara vuelta de la esquina y con todo, pero se estrelló contra Arthur. Mathieu aprovechó la oportunidad que se presentaba para mirar por encima de su hermano, tomando nota de la ropa de trabajo manchada y su cabello algo desarreglado. Arrugando la nariz ligeramente, se dio cuenta de que Alfred también olía a caballo. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo?

Cualquiera que sea la conversación los dos la habían detenido, Arthur haciendo un gesto hacia él con algo que era probablemente era — Y este es Matthew, tu nuevo hermano —, incluso con su débil comprensión de Inglés. Alfred se apartó de la Nación más grande para observarlo, sus ojos toparon justo con los de la otra colonia del norte, y termino cegado con una sonrisa con la fuerza del sol.

¿Esperen, cuando había terminado en el suelo? ¿Y por qué le estaban sonando los oídos?

— ¡Kanada! Mattie! — Ah, al parecer su hermano sólo se había vuelto más fuerte durante el último siglo. Por no decir más fuerte. Y aún más Chattery. No era del todo inesperado, pero definitivamente... era un poco mejor de lo que él había estado esperando.

Una súbita imagen del niño encima de él con las cejas de Arthur casi le hacía reír, aunque se mordió la lengua en el último segundo. La Nación más grande, por su parte, le había parecido que ponerse al día con la situación era suficiente como para alejar a la colonia del sur de encima. Mathieu se escogió a sí mismo en el suelo y se limpió parte del polvo de su camisa mientras Alfred fue castigado, su hermano siempre estaba de mal humor.

Finalmente Alfred se volvió hacia él, agachando la cabeza ligeramente mientras se disculpaba (o eso adivino Mathieu), rebotando hacia atrás en una sonrisa animosa, al siguiente segundo Arthur le revolvió el pelo e hizo un movimiento espantando a los dos. Esperen, ¿era una sonrisa lo que el británico hacia? ¿Le maravillas nunca cesan?

Alfred tuvo la oportunidad brindada por su distracción temporal de agarrarlo, lo arrastró por el pasillo y las escaleras, antes de que Mathieu pensara en comenzar a correr, mantuvo su brazo firmemente sobre el suyo. Después de varias vueltas pensó que podría ser capaz de reconocer más tarde, la colonia del sur lo arrastró a lo que probablemente era su dormitorio antes de soltarlo, se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa un poco menos cegadora.

— Mattie... — Empezó, mordiéndose el labio y balanceándose sobre sus talones mientras mantenía contacto visual.

— Mathieu —. Corrigió la colonia del norte, por primera vez consiguiendo una sola palabra desde que había llegado hasta allí. Trató desesperadamente de obtener algo de la frustración que había estado manteniendo de forma intermitente durante años, pero parecía que todo desapareció en algún lugar a lo largo del camino. Sintiéndose más seguro de qué hacer a continuación, suspiró y sonrió suavemente. — Hey, Alfred. —

Alfred hizo una pausa en su mecedora, sonriendo cada vez más, cuando se lanzó hacia delante para tirar de su hermano en otro abrazo. Mathieu lo devolvió después de un rato, cerrando los ojos, escuchó a su hermano decir algo entre dientes en su hombro. — Yo también te extrañe. —

Tirando hacia atrás, tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa, que las lágrimas de Alfred ya habían conseguido. Parecía que algunas cosas nunca cambiaban, reflexionó Mathieu mientras ayudaba a Alfred limpiarse alguna de ellas. — Veo que sigues siendo un llorón después de todos estos años. —

La respuesta fue instantánea, y Mathieu no necesitaba saber de una mano inglesa para saber que era un rechazo firme a la declaración, Alfred no había entendido nada. Él se rió, empujando a Alfred antes de recordar que el otro aun olía a caballo y seriamente necesitaba cambiarse. — Cristo, por lo menos cámbiate antes de intentar abrazarme de nuevo ¿De acuerdo? —

A juzgar por la mirada en blanco, Alfred no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. Suspirando, Mathieu le señaló antes juntando una mano sobre su propia nariz y agitando el aire lejos. En un segundo la colonia del sur lo había comprendido, riendo detrás de una mano antes de detenerse, con los ojos brillantes. Mathieu sólo se había percatado del plan en el segundo que su hermano se lanzo sobre el de nuevo, los dos atrapados en una breve lucha antes de que Alfred lograra inmovilizarlo y hacer todo lo posible para frotar la mayor cantidad de olor sobre Mathieu.

Una vez más la intervención de Arthur hizo detener a Alfred, aunque Mathieu hizo un buen intento de escapar en el ínterin.

(... Tal vez no sería tan malo estar aquí, después de todo.)

~ 0 ~ 0 ~

— ¿Alfred? — llamo Mathieu por los pasillos, con el ceño fruncido. Había agotado todos los lugares de reunión habituales de su hermano ya, y dudaba que el otro estuviera en la ciudad, teniendo en cuenta todos los caballos que fueron contabilizados. Con nada más que seguir adelante, había recurrido a llamarlo, con la esperanza de que su hermano en algún momento respondiera.

— Alfre- — Empezó de nuevo, sólo para detenerse cuando en un vistazo, opto por la biblioteca encontrando a la persona que había estado buscando durante casi media hora acurrucada en una de las sillas, murmurando en voz baja para sí mismo mientras leía.

¿Eh. No es tu pasatiempo habitual? — ¿Alfred? —

Alfred lo miró, parpadeando mientras su mente volvía de allí donde había estado residiendo. — ¿Mattie? —

— Te has perdido completamente el almuerzo, — Le informo el canadiense, acercándose para ver lo que intrigaba tanto a su hermano.

— ¿Oh, no sabias? — El otro rubio negó con la cabeza. — Eso explica por qué estoy tan hambriento, entonces. —

— ¿Qué estás mirando? — Mathieu frunció el ceño cuando alrededor del asiento, vio el delgado fajo de papeles.

— Ah, nada, — respondió Alfred, rascándose la ligeramente la parte interior de la oreja. — Sólo es algo que recogí en la ciudad. —

Mathieu frunció los labios. — No me digas que eso es que el trabajo anti-británico que ha sido cada vez más popular. —

— ¡No es anti-británico! — espetó Alfred, frunciendo el ceño. — Solo me estaba- preguntando por qué no podemos mantener el cuidado de nuestros propios asuntos si no podemos siquiera decir una palabra para nosotros mismos en Inglaterra. —

— Sólo somos colonias; ¿Qué esperas, que el Rey comience a escucharnos solo porque es justo? —

— Somos ciudadanos, igual que las personas al otro lado del océano, ¿por qué no tenemos voz y voto en las cosas? — Alfred negó con la cabeza. — Sé que somos colonias, Matt, y no estoy pidiendo mucho - sólo una persona, o dos a lo sumo, que pueda hablar por nosotros allí donde nosotros no podemos. —

Mathieu suspiró. — Estoy seguro de que Arthur hará algo con el tiempo, él probablemente este ocupado con Europa ¿Has intentado escribirle? —

— Decenas de veces. — suspiro Alfred, desplomándose en el asiento. — El responde con absoluto, 'voy a tratarlo con él más tarde'. Yo sólo- — El americano hizo una pausa, tomando su mientras buscaba sus siguientes palabras. — Quiero que deje de tratarnos como si fuéramos todavía niños pequeños. Hemos estado tomando el cuidado de nosotros mismos en su mayor parte durante más de un siglo; ¿No puede ver que somos lo suficientemente responsables como para hablar de nuestra propia gente? —

— Todavía somos mucho más jóvenes que el resto de Europa —, señaló Mathieu. — Para ellos, _somos_ todavía unos niños. Además, ¿qué podemos hacer para convencerlos de que nos escuchen? —

—... No sé, Matt... No creo que haya nada que _podamos hacer,_ además de obligarlos a escuchar. —

Mathieu se tambaleó hacia atrás. — Alfred, no estás considerando seriamente pelear- —

Alfred parpadeó y movió las manos para negar la idea. — De ninguna manera, yo todavía quiero hablar con Arthur primero. Si podemos sentarnos juntos puedo conseguir que ponga las cosas de mi lado, y volver a ser felices de nuevo. — la colonia sureña miró a su hermano, esperanzado. — ¿Tal vez si lo hacemos juntos tengamos más posibilidades? —

— No sé, Alfred... — Mathieu frunció el ceño. — Lo pensare. —

— Eso es todo lo que estoy pidiendo, Mattie. — prometió Alfred, mirándolo mucho más relajado ahora. — Vamos a evitar cualquier tipo de lucha y ser diplomáticos; Debemos demostrar que somos lo suficientemente responsables. —

Mathieu asintió en respuesta, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla para evitar mencionar que pensaba que Alfred estaba poniendo sus esperanzas demasiado en alto. No conocía a Arthur casi tan bien como Alfred, pero por lo que sabía, Alfred podría tener razón después de todo.

~ 0 ~ 0 ~

¿Cómo había terminado así?

— _tus acciones han demostrado ser una traición a la corona. — _

— _¡Pero yo no hice nada! — _

— _¡estas cuestionado a tu legítimo rey! — _

— _¡Y tú mataste a mi pueblo sin razón! — _

Mathieu se quedó observando por la ventana del carro, su mente emulaba los acontecimientos de la última semana una y otra vez.

— _¿Por qué no me escuchas al menos una vez? — _

— _No eres más que un niño impertinente; ¿qué podrías tener que decir que es tan importante? — _

_El rostro de Alfred se retorció en una cólera que el canadiense nunca había visto antes, su pulgada sobre Arthur hinchándose de alguna manera._ _ — No eres más que un viejo fanfarrón que ni siquiera puede ver a la gente que está pisando mientras complaces a su señoría —. _

_La bofetada resonó en el repentino silencio de la sala, Mathieu cerró los ojos haciendo una mueca de dolor._

Alfred se había ido, luchando en una guerra inútil contra el Imperio Británico, mientras él estaba siendo enviado de vuelta a su pequeña cabaña — por su propia seguridad».

— _Mathieu, — habló Alfred en voz baja, con una autoridad que el canadiense no se había dado cuenta que su hermano pudiera manejar._ _Incluso había pronunciado el nombre que siempre luchó con correctamente por ser pronunciado._ _ — Me voy. — _

— _Tú no te vas a ninguna parte — gruñó Arthur, dando un paso adelante para agarrar a Alfred, sólo para detenerse con horror cuando el más joven agarró su muñeca, en un movimiento fácil romperse antes de dejarla caer._ _ — Tú- — _

— _Mathieu, — Se volvió hacia el canadiense, no había nada del hermano llorón amante de la diversión que recordó en su cara o cuerpo._ _Esto no era Maska o Alfred._

_Este era América._ _Y ese conocimiento hizo de alguna manera más fácil apretar los puños, mirando al aspirante a Nación a los ojos y decir: — no. — _

Arthur - Inglaterra - no podía permitir que Canadá cayera en manos de los continentales. Mathieu no podía permitírselos tampoco. Ya había sido un botín de guerra; él no estaba ansioso por pasar a otra mano como comercio tan pronto, especialmente cuando sabía que no había manera de que la colonia sureña pudiera ganar esta pelea.

Alfred estaba sumergido en los asuntos de su pueblo.

Mathieu tuvo que hacer lo mismo.

_Hubo un destello de ira y la traición detrás del fuego en los ojos de su hermano, pero él no hacía más que darse la vuelta, los ojos de bloqueo con Arthur por última vez._

— _Declaro mi independencia de ti, eres un tirano. — _

_Los ojos de Arthur, por el contrario, eran un mar turbio, con ganas de ahogar las llamas en sus profundidades furiosas._ _ — No esperes que sea misericordioso cuando aplaste tu pequeña rebelión. — _

— _No me subestimes. — _ _Y con eso Alfred se volvió hacia sí y se fue, su repentina ausencia al salir dejo fría la casa._ _Mathieu recordó inviernos solitarios en su camarote, tiritando bajo pieles y preguntándose cuando su papá iba a volver._

_Por un breve momento, deseó haber elegido ir con su hermano también._

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, cayendo finalmente en el asiento y hundiéndose en la tela a continuación, como si nunca hubiera existido. El carruaje continuó, dirigiéndose hacia un futuro incierto, mientras que el joven en el interior estaba atrapado en el pasado.

~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~

AN: Sí, me pondré romance en el próximo capítulo, sólo estoy poniendo un poco más de la historia / antecedentes cosas así. Básicamente lo que quiero llegar con esto es que los dos se separaron cuando eran niños pequeños y no volvieron a reunirse hasta después de la Guerra Franco-india. Luego, por supuesto, vino la Revolución y todas esas otras cosas y, básicamente, nunca tuvieron el tiempo para conectarse plenamente como hermanos, aunque se ellos llamaban así por mera costumbre.


End file.
